


Thanks

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Also a snorkel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, There is nudity but no humping, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is _so_ not spell-checked or beta-read. But [](http://spikes-heart.livejournal.com/profile)[spikes_heart](http://spikes-heart.livejournal.com/), this one's for you, complete with schmoop.

Angel was tired. His entire body ached, right down to his very bones, and if he weren't his own boss, he'd have been considering suing because of mistreatment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for more than an hour, but as he pulled the phone cord out of the wall with a satisfied little smile, he muttered to himself, "Nobody's going to see me for at least twenty-four hours."

Then he fell face-forward onto his bed without having even taken off his shoes or his coat.

A loud squeak echoed in his bathroom, followed by the sound of splashing, and Angel bolted upright, groggily wiping his eyes. "Dammit," he muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position. He rested his head in his hands for a minute, then stood up and toed out of his shoes. His coat dropped to the floor as he walked to the bathroom.

"The innocent little duckie swims along, not knowin' that a hidden menace lurks just beneath the surface of the water. It follows the cheery little creature's every move, until suddenly, it _strikes_! Aaah! Fight back, duckie! Don't let the soap monster eat you!" Spike mashed the rubber duckie and the bar of soap together a few times, then caused the bath toy to peck at its assailant viciously. Soap flakes fell into the steaming water. "There's a good duckie."

The duckie squeaked victoriously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked slowly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could feel a tension headache forming.

"Duckie's gotta learn how to defend himself somehow, don't 'e?" Spike asked. The duckie squeaked again.

Angel closed his eyes, then opened them again, fixed Spike with an irritated glare, and repeated, " _What the hell are you doing?!_ " his tone a dull roar in the otherwise nearly quiet bathroom.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You looked a bit under-the-weather today, so I thought I'd run you a hot bath. But then I remembered that it'd been _forever_ since I had a hot bath, so I thought I'd try it out before you got back," he finished with a cheerful smile.

Then he sank under the water, a few bubbles surfacing. Angel gaped.

Spike resurfaced and sat up, the water in the tub threatening to go over the sides. "Now that you're here, I'll run you some fresh water," he said. He climbed from the tub, and if Angel hadn't been so tired, he would've burst into hysterics.

Spike had been sitting in his bathtub, playing with a rubber duckie, and wearing blue swimming trunks with little goldfish all over them. That wasn't the oddest part, though. The oddest part was the snorkel and goggles, which were color-coordinated to match the swim trunks. Angel walked out of the bathroom. "Clearly, this is a conspiracy," he said to himself. "The Senior Partners want me to go insane so they can take over again. Or maybe they think that by weakening me mentally they can control me. That's it."

"Don't you want to take a bath?" Spike asked. He padded into Angel's bedroom, a fluffy towel around his waist, goggles and snorkel still firmly in place. "I'm runnin' it nice and hot, just how you like it. And I even got some poofy scented candles..."

Angel blinked a few times, then resumed muttering to himself. "And who the hell is this person who looks like Spike, but is nice to me? Yeah, nice try, guys. Can't pull one over on me."

Spike was still looking at Angel expectantly. "Well?"

Angel stared at Spike for a little while, then nodded. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, swaying slightly on his feet as he stripped the garment off, then allowed his pants to drop. By the time he had removed his socks, Spike had bounded back into the room, this time sans snorkel.

"It's about time. Come on, then," he said, ushering Angel into the bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Mostly because I wanted to borrow the Viper tomorrow night," Spike replied. "But can't I just do somethin' that doesn't involve irritatin' you to death for a change? Hop in."

Angel stepped into his huge, sunken tub, sighing as the hot water swirled around his legs. He eased down with another sigh, and looked up at Spike expectantly.

Spike nodded almost to himself, then lit the candles that Angel hadn't even noticed were sitting around the edge of the bathtub. Immediately the scent of sandalwood drifted throughout the room. "Scoot forward," he said.

"Hmm?" Angel had nearly fallen asleep in the tub at this point.

"Scoot forward," Spike repeated. "I'll wash your back."

Angel moved to accomodate Spike. He rested his head on one knee, noticing the damp towel and swimming trunks that now lay on the floor moments before he noticed Spike had climbed naked into the tub with him.

Spike picked up the soap and immediately set to work, massaging Angel's sore back more than he actually cleaned it. His hands dipped below the water with the soap cake, rubbing in slow circles along the smooth flesh. "Good?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Angel replied. "S'good." He closed his eyes with a soft moan of contentment.

Spike tugged at Angel's shoulders and pulled him back against him. "Relax," he said. "I made sure nobody would bother you for at least a day, and nobody would mind if I wasn't around. Just go to sleep. I'll make sure you don't drown."

Angel exhaled a little laugh and snuggled against Spike unconsciously. "Spike?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're nice. Thank you," he mumbled, on the verge of sleep.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell anyone you said that and I'll kill you."

"Mm... okay."

"Angel?"

Angel grunted in reply.

"You're welcome." Spike draped an arm across Angel's chest and allowed his Sire to doze against him.


End file.
